Mending Broken Wings
by kage no atsui
Summary: He found true love when he least expected it. But how would he keep that love if he vowed that he will be an avenger who will risk his own life just to give justice to his family? [sasuhina] [kabuhina]
1. Prologue

_**Mending Broken Wings**_

Standard disclaimers apply…

**sui-chan:** First of all, I would like to thank x.Emri.x for helping me to develop the plot of this fic and to iLychluna for BETA editing it. Err... I've decided to repost this chapter since I've noticed some errors. Please tell me if there are still some. I would gladly repost it again. Hahaha...

**Summary: **Due to her loss of memory, Tsunade assigns Sasuke to help Hinata to recover from her amnesia. What will happen in the middle of the mission? How would two lonely people mend their broken wings?

Finding true love when you least expect it.

Through her obliviousness she touched his distant soul, kindled his desire for love and spoke directly into his lost heart.

bgm- "stole" by Kelly Rowland

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Her almost lifeless figure suspended in the cold damp trunk, ornamenting the tree like a bloody display of a woman's body draped with thin blue strings from her neck down to her feet. The image of her severely wounded body was so vivid in her mind as if she could see a mirror in front of her showing her clearly how pitiful she looked like. Activating her Byakugan, a black and white image of herself appeared in her psyche: her ankles are tied firmly together, her waist covered with a bundle of strings , and her arms placed over her head –both of the joints at the base of her hands were bound in the same manner as her ankles. The other parts of her body –her arms, legs, neck, and chest- are also covered with strings but not as much as the three mentioned regions.

Blood.

There are large pools of blood beneath her feet. There are also streams of blood in her waist, in her wrist, and in her ankles. All of those heavily entwined body parts serve as the bloodletting of her physique.

The only sound she could hear was the rippling of the drops of her blood from the tip of her toes down to the pool. Not even the tiniest sound from her surroundings reached her ear… Only the ripples.

Closing her white stormy eyes, Hinata deactivated her eye jutsu –angry veins disappearing slowly in her temples. Her Byakugan costs a lot of chakra, and there is no point of wasting her precious chakra tonight.

The strings –glowing with blue chakra- tightened and dug deep in her flesh every minute, causing a lot of blood to taint her pale skin with red flowing liquid.

"Aaaaahhh!"

She screamed. Panted. Screamed.

How long will she be in a state like this? She wanted to eradicate the strings but there is definitely no escape. She could no longer withstand the pain; there was no choice but to wait, until death succumbs her soul.

It was the moment in which she was standing between life and death… Between pain and survival…

_I am a kunoichi of Konoha…_

Curling her hands into a fist, she forcefully fought against the strings and struggled to remove them from binding her. Moving her knees to slid her feet upward in order to escape the bale of strings, Hinata gritted her teeth and activated her Byakugan as if getting some energy from them.

_I will never give up…_

She screamed in pain but still remained on doing the adjustment of her body's position. Clenching her jaws once more, she managed to give off more adrenaline and pushed the strings a little away from the tree.

_I will take the risk of dying…_

The cut in her wrists deepened, almost reaching her pulse but it didn't matter to her anymore. What was important for her at that moment was the slightest light of survival that's glowing from a distance.

A few inches away from her… There is hope.

A few meters away from her… There is light.

A few light years away from her… There is life.

…_Instead of doing nothing…_

Her heart pulsated absolutely fast when she felt the little-by-little development of her battle. But development doesn't actually mean she managed to untangle a single chakra-filled string or loosen its attachments. The small amount of the light of life faded away when the strings tightened its hold in her petite bloody figure. The strings flickered glaringly with a blue hue and strengthen the bond between her and the tree. It vigorously pressed her back against the cold trunk and tauten its grasp on her.

Blood trickled her arms as it flowed slowly from her pulse, the right corner of her mouth drew blood.

She's going to die here…

Only death awaits her…

Closing her half-opened eyes, she heard some rustling of leaves and cracking of crispy twigs. Even the slightest sound of displacing water from puddles echoed through the deep and dark forest. Alas! There is life! Still listening keenly in the sign of distant life, a surge of happiness welled up within her and a slight feeling of relief filled her.

"Do you really think you could escape from my chakra-leeching strings, princess?" an eerie voice asked her. The unknown predator walked a few steps towards her and said, "I assured myself that you would only be mine tonight, princess."

The little feeling of optimism that someone would rescue her drifted away and her heart sunk in deep hopelessness. Slowly averting her eyes to her spectator, sadness filled her insides and her mind raced –knowing that the unknown man's presence would only mean trouble… and death.

"Glad to see me again, princess?"

She scanned the ninja through her half-lided white eyes and realized the man looked so familiar yet she could not remember a single detail of their first meeting.

The silver haired ninja was wearing a forehead protector of the Sound Village and a pair of rounded glasses hid his eyes. As he stepped in to the light, Hinata noticed that his hair was tied to his back and his features show some sort of evilness… Some sort of greediness…

"Wh- who are you?" Hinata managed to ask though she was nervous and out of energy. "Wh- why are you c- calling me p- princess?" Her voice quivered though she failed to notice it.

A satisfied smirk stretched across his lips as he strode towards his prey. "Princess, do you remember how you got stuck in there?"

Suddenly, she recalled herself fumbling as a rope caught her feet, causing her body to be placed upside down and how the splitting headache throbbed inside her head. Oh how fast those actions are, she could not recall every single detail.

"Did concussion filled you during the moments I haven't announced my presence yet?" he scoffed and scanned her bloody sweater and pants. "You are so pitiful tonight, princess."

She stared at him half heartedly as if she could not bare to look at him any longer. "Y- you are not answering m- my question yet. Who are y- you?"

"You don't know me? Don't you remember me, princess?" He smirked. "I saved you once. Without me, you had absolutely coughed out all your blood during the Chuunin Selection Exam. Without me, we're not alone tonight." He drew his face close to her so that she would only be the one who could hear him. "I. Am. Kabuto. You owe me your life."

Their faces were so close that their noses almost brushed. She wanted to spit in his face but she doesn't possess enough courage to do it.

His name echoed in her mind, she remembered how a lot of the villagers gossip about him. The traitor who joined Orochimaru and left Konoha. He was known for being a good medical ninja, but instead of serving the village, he ran away to destroy it. "Y- you are O- Orochimaru's f- follower?" she asked, figuring out if what she knows is right.

"No," he answered grimly. "I am his _servant_."

Trying to keep her composure, she struggled to keep her eyes open though a minute of comfortable doze was absolutely tempting.

_Try to keep yourself awake Hinata, coz once you close it, you won't be able to open them again._

Closing her tired eyes, she squeaked, "W- why are you doing this t- to m- me?" She breathed.

"It's none of your business, princess."

Watching his hand drawing closer and closer to her, Hinata almost felt a soft cloud fleeting around her and pushing her to have a deep sleep, however, the pain in her wrists -made by the handcuffs- and ankles was still there and hurting her. She woke up at the instant his hand cupped her face.

"Be thankful I didn't scratch your pretty face, princess." His eyes trailed from her face down to her chest as if measuring her breasts. "Beautiful… You are really beautiful and interesting…" He faced her wide-eyed. "You are much more beautiful than that nosy and irritating Sakura. That's why-." He cut his sentence curtly and grabbed a kunai from the pocket in his thighs with his free hand and raised the little weapon in the air.

Closing her eyelids tightly, she heard some slicing and cutting but then she could not feel any pain. She did not feel the kunai touch her skin. Was she that used to pain? When the slicing session was over, Hinata opened her eyes and was surprised by what she saw.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

"Won't you drop it?" Sakura asked, completely annoyed by Naruto's lamenting for the emergency mission. "If you're not going to shut up, I'll let you eat my fists!"

"It's not my fault, you know!" Naruto retorted childishly. "I'm at the middle of my sleep, then that old hag-!"

Sakura's fist hit Naruto's jaw hard and it seemed like it could break his bone. "Never call Tsunade-sama an old hag, or else-!" Sakura threatened her teammate, eyes as wide as dining plates.

Sakura's powerful blow sent Naruto reeling backwards. He could clearly see some –five to be exact- stars circling around his head.

"You two stop it," Kakashi ordered, waving his gloved hands in the air to emphasize his words. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Kurenai's team is here. I suppose the two of you doesn't want to get humiliated."

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Kakashi turned to face Kurenai and walked towards the pretty jounin who was plastering a melancholic face. He took Kurenai's hand to his and smiled. "Don't be sad, Kurenai. We'll find Hinata-chan soon." He pressed his palm against hers and in a split-second; a thick puff of smoke appeared in Kurenai's palm and eventually revealed a small brown dog wearing a forehead protector of Konoha resting in her hand.

"Hi." the small search dog greeted the weary red eyed kunoichi.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

Hinata gasped at the sight of the result of the silent and painless attacks of the kunai. She was completely naked and bloody. To her luck, her long night blue hair slightly –just slight- covered the private regions of her body.

"May I say that you look absolutely tempting, princess."

She was in the verge of crying, in fact her tears are already hanging in her lids. But she thought it best not to cry. There was no point of crying tonight, it would only give Kabuto the greatest delight he could ever have in his whole life.

Her features darkened as she spoke, "Please, leave me alone."

In her silence, she realized that the strings are not cutting her flesh like what it did before.

He refrained from giving her physical pain but she was now persecuting with emotional pain for loosing her dignity.

"Leave. Me. Alone." she said courageously though she knew she was just pretending to be brave in front of a villain.

"Why should I?" he touched her jaw through his fingers and caressed her pale cheek with his thumb. "After all my effort to bind you in that tree while you are sleeping? After planting several traps for you in this forest?" He went closer to her to whisper in her ear. "I did a lot of bothersome stuff to formally meet you, princess."

His breath trickled her and she found it… insulting. How dare him do this to her? If she could only free her arm, she will surely give him a blow on his face.

His hand traveled from her face down to her neck. "Nice skin. It could be a replacement for the most expensive porcelain. I am really sorry for wounding your delicate skin, princess." His free hand fingered her hair until it reached the front on her bosom. "I had already touched your chest when I healed you during the Chuunin Selection Exam. But that's seven years ago! I can't believe you have fully grown into a woman! You are seductively delicious!"

"P- please… Leave me alone…" she pleaded, hot bitter tears flowing in her face. "Let me go…"

He kneeled in front of her and ogled at her thighs. He wiped the stream of blood in her leg and let out a chuckle. He stood up and rubbed the crimson liquid in his fingers in front of her.

"Your blood is special," His eyes widened. "That is why we are interested with you."

His tainted hand rested on top of her head. She eyed him suspiciously.

"W- what are y- you going to d –do?" she asked anxiously, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Just wait… and relax."

All of a sudden, she felt as though the top of her head was thunderstruck. Then, some flashbacks of her life came in front of her widened white eyes.

Her mother dying in her arms when she was three… Her father telling her that she was worthless when she was five… Her teammates training with her when she was eleven… Her cousin attacking her in the Chuunin Exams when she was twelve… Her father denying their relationship as daughter and father… Naruto kissing Sakura…

As every memory flashed in her eyes, one-by-one, she felt each one of them slipping away from her hands together with her consciousness.

When Kabuto released her head, the strings also freed her body. She fell in the cold damp grassy earth, face slumped in the mud and body searing with pain. Despite the throbbing pain in her skin, she still couldn't keep herself from sleeping. There are lots of things that happened tonight. And she's too tired to think about all those things.

"Naruto…" she whispered to herself as she watched Kabuto walking away.

Then, everything went black.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**sui-chan:** I know that there's no sasuhina interaction yet. But I promise to put loads of them on the following chapters. Till next time. Please tell me if there are still errors.

PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE LEAVING THIS PAGE… THANK YOU.


	2. Stuck

_**Mending Broken Wings**_

Standard disclaimers apply…

bmg – "haunted" by Evanescence

**

* * *

Chapter One: Stuck **

_Where am I?_

_Am I still alive?_

After some minutes of pondering unconsciously, her mind began to function though she was not yet fully awake. Hinata began to feel a wet substance on her body. _Cold._ She heard the roar of thunder and saw the light which overpowered the darkness for a brief moment. She was indeed alive and breathing. The scent of blood beneath her wafted through her nostrils as water droplets fell on her back. She momentarily closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. It felt as if she had not breathed for a century.

Her head banged as though there were little devils inside her brain. She badly wanted to move but it felt hard for her to move even a single finger.

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

She opened her eyes, and saw a pair of legs standing right in front of her. Her heart pounded. When she looked up, she saw a man's face looking down at her.

_Sympathy. _

He never knew what that word meant. Maybe it was because he never felt it in his entire life. Never. His well-trained eyes examined every part of her. Her body was soaked in blood but a little part of it was washed with rain water. Her hair covered most of her back but it wasn't long enough to hide her severely wounded legs. She was prostrated on her pool of blood and only the half of her face was visible enough to look at._ Pitiful._ But not for someone like him. He himself created this artwork… This beautiful masterpiece… Although he still wanted to admire his work of art, it's about time to take her to his master. He knew that his master will be pleased for a job well done.

And so he lifted her from the ground and draped her exposed physique with a torn clothe to protect her from the cold. He held her close to him. So close that he could already feel her breathing on his neck. Feeling somewhat pleased, he held her closer and allowed his suit to be tainted with her blood. With her precious blood.

He then started traveling. He could not keep his master waiting. He could not wait to see the smile on his Orochimaru's face once he saw his gift. _Perfect._

She studied his face. She badly wanted to ask him who he is but her lips would not part and say those words. And so she was left with no other choice but to enjoy leaning on his shoulder and doze off. However, she could not sleep while the rain water mixes with her blood and literally worsen the pain. She seethed but he acted as though he could not hear her. She clenched her jaws and mustered all the remaining adrenaline in her body. Then, just like magic, the words came out from her mouth.

"Who-who are you?"

For the first time, he took notice of her._ A doll. She really looks like a doll. _Then, he spoke, "A friend."

_Friend? What is a friend?_

Her eyes threatened to close but she fought the urge to fall asleep. Not when he began to speak to her.

"You've been attacked while doing a mission for our Master," he said as the lightning lit his face up.

_Master?_

"Knowing the people in Konoha, they will attack you every time they want."

_Konoha?_

"You can't blame them. You were in their territory," he continued to explain while leaping from one branch to another. "If I hadn't been there, you're definitely dead by now."

_Dead?_

"But don't worry," a smirk forced its way to stretch across his lips but he concealed it. Perfectly. "Our Master will take care of you until you're capable enough to serve him once again."

_Serve? Him? Master?_

Questions began to load her mind. She neither trusts him nor his explanations but she was left with no choice. Suddenly, he stopped moving. She saw him held his gaze on something in front of them. She wanted to see what attracted him but she could not move a single muscle of her neck.

"We're here. Finally," he said and walked a few steps.

Then, something creaked open and the surroundings became dark.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

"Damn it!" A punch on the trunk of an old tree was heard. "What kind of search dog are you?"

"Calm down Naruto," said a man with silver hair and dark mask. "We could find her tonight."

"We should." Naruto grunted and hit the trunk with his knuckle for the second time. Like him, Kiba, Akamaru and Kurenai were also in panic. Shino, who displays a very calm façade, was troubled as well.

"It's not my fault if her captor used a very strong genjutsu to hide her smell." said Pakkun, quite flabbergasted of the blond's actions.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered his usually grinning face now in a frown. "I'm not asking for your opinion."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as though she was scolding her teammate for being so impolite.

"Let's just find her." Shino whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hinata-chan is in great trouble."

They began looking for her again though almost everyone was losing hope. The group was enveloped in a complete silence as they traveled under the rain. Nobody tried to break the ice. Nobody did because all of them didn't know the right words to say.

"This is hopeless," said Kurenai, suddenly breaking the silence that enveloped them. "Neither Pakkun's nor Akamaru's sense of smell could trace Hinata's location." Tears fell from her eyes but no one noticed it since the rain hid it well. "I think we should go back to the village."

"I… agree." Sakura said rather unwillingly. It was too impossible for them to find Hinata. Even though they tried many times to dispel the jutsu, neither Pakkun nor Akamaru couldn't locate her. The hunt for the missing Hyuuga was to no avail.

Naruto suddenly stopped. Looking back at his companions, his electric blue eyes showed anger and disbelief. "I can't believe you lost hope." he spoke to Hinata's sensei. "Of all the people who would give this up, I never thought it was you." His features darkened as he stared at the branch beneath his wet sandals. "You know what? You should be the one who will push us to continue until we find her." he continued as his fingers curled to a fist. "Don't tell me that you're thinking that she's already dead…" He looked directly to the red eyed woman, rainwater streaming down on his face. "Because she's not!"

"We've been searching for Hinata-chan for almost four and a half hours." said Kiba, his voice filled with gloom. "But we didn't see a single sign of her."

"Then I'll continue searching for her even if it takes a year or a decade or a century!" Naruto replied coldly. It's like they were not talking to the 'REAL' Naruto. "Then maybe I'll be able to find her… _alive._"

_Why is he acting like this?_ Kurenai asked herself mentally. _Hinata-chan, is this why you admire him so much?_

"Okay. Who's with me?" Naruto asked the group.

Silence. Nobody said 'yes'. However, nobody said 'no' either. But Naruto took their facial expressions as a 'no'.

"Oh," he said suddenly. "I guess I have to go and leave you here."

With that, everyone realized how serious he was in finding the Hyuuga.

Shino jumped near the blond and followed him to continue the hunt. Kiba followed as well as with his partner Akamaru.

"Well, I guess I have to join these kids." Kakashi spatted his decision out. "How about you?" He was referring to the three ninjas who were not yet making their decision, namely, Sasuke, Sakura and Kurenai.

Sakura gave Sasuke the right to decide for her. If he will come then she will but if he won't, then there was no reason for her to join the team. That was how dedicated she was to him. Whatever his decision was, she would follow.

However, searching for a worthless and weak Hyuuga did not appeal that much to Sasuke too much. Besides, two dogs and six people could handle this not-so-important mission. He'd rather go back to Konoha and sleep than do a mission that doesn't involve fighting with strong ninjas. This will not help him improve his skills.

"Neither will it help him in destroying Itachi nor avenging the Uchiha clan.

Sakura waited for Sasuke to say 'I'll come'. Actually, she wanted to join the team to search for her co-medic nin but if Sasuke will not come, she will go back to Konoha and wait for the team to tell her the news.

"I'll go," Sakura's heart jumped when she heard those words from Sasuke's lips. It's as if the sun had shone on her again.

_He'll go with the team! He will!_ Sakura inwardly rejoiced and said, "I'll go with you too!" Happiness was too obvious in her voice as she spoke to her blond teammate. _Sasuke will come with them. Therefore, she has to join too._

"back to Konoha."

Slowly, Sakura turned her head to look at the man she loved the most, her eyes widened. 'What… did… he… say?'

_I'll go back to Konoha._

_Kill joy._ She told herself mentally. Sasuke will always be Sasuke. He will never change. Why would she think that Sasuke would be interested in searching for the lost Hyuuga? She blamed herself for hoping that he will go with them and pursue the mission. Suddenly, she felt as though she had nothing to say. She had just said that she will come and help but now that Sasuke would return to Konoha, she wasn't sure if she still wants to go with Naruto.

"I… I…"

"Go with them if you want to." Sasuke told her, his back facing her. "I don't need you anyway."

"I… I'll still come with you."

"I told you to come with them," he replied coldly and said a 'che' to himself.

"Am I talking to you?" Sakura bluntly shouted at the self conceited Uchiha. _If you don't need me, I don't need you either._

Sasuke, on the other hand, was surprised to hear Sakura's words. But being the self centered man that he was, he convinced himself that it was only about time that for Sakura to have the sense to live him alone and go on with her worthless life.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

He walked slowly and the sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the long dark corridors. And as he strode, a candle on either side of them lit up as though they were rejoicing when he's in front of them. Then when he walks another step, the flame on the candles died like a revived corpse that returns to its grave once his life was taken away.

Somehow, she benefited from forcing herself to trust him. It was nice being close to somebody anyway. So warm… So gentle… Plus, the heat from a pair of candles would save her from shivering.

After a long walk on the corridor, he stopped and turned left where a more lighted area waited for her.

Feeling a hard surface beneath her back, the bruises on her skin stung as though they were complaining about being placed in a bed without mattress. She silently groaned and looked up at him, her eyes giving him an impression that she wanted to ask him why he placed her down. She'd rather be in his arms than lie here. Besides, he was warmer than the bed.

"You have to stay here and rest for a moment," she heard him say as he walked towards the exit. "I'll be back in a minute."

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Time passed too slowly for her and it was not good. She needed to get out of this room as soon as she could. She needed to get away from his grasp if she wants to stay alive. Although he told her that he saved her life, her human instincts told her that he lied. What he told her was not true. He was not someone whom she could trust her life with. He would kill her. She knew he would.

Her wounds stung badly and the rainwater worsened them. The water felt like an acid against her skin. It was painful. Too painful. She wanted to scream but she kept her lips tightly closed. She doesn't want anyone –including herself- to hear her crying in agony. She doesn't want anyone to tell her that she was pathetic.

_Pathetic._ She hated that word though she could not remember what it meant and why she hated to hear it. It's as though she heard it a million times and she cried a million times because of that word.

Someone's laughter echoed inside her head. _Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic!_ She could hear the voice reiterating the word she loathed the most. The voice laughed even harder and tears began to fill the corners of her eyes.

_Stop… Please…_

Tears fell from her eyes and she felt as though her heart was twice as heavy as before. The voice triggered her so much that she broke into pieces. Pieces that she could not pick anymore. Pieces that she would never be able to fix once more. She was shattered… Totally shattered.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Probably this was the most miserable moment in her life. Lying in a bed without mattress, your whole body bleeding and having a single candle as a source of light… What could be more gruesome than this experience? If only she could run away from this place and find a better place to live in, then she would not feel as wretched as this. But… Where would she go? Is there any place in this world which could be her haven? She doesn't know… Because she could not remember…

A few moments later, she heard some footsteps and light began to spread across the dark corridor. The footsteps were slow… Really slow… It was unnerving. Indeed, very unnerving. Feeling somebody else's presence was not really that good. Especially if you have an idea who that 'somebody' but you don't actually know who he really is.

Her heart skipped a beat. A hand holding a candle became visible as the ghost-like creature stepped closer to the open door.

Her eyes widened. The shadow finally revealed himself. He was her captor. The person who will take care of her. The man whom she was totally afraid of. The creature who saved her life. The 'somebody' who took her and told her lots of things which she couldn't recall.

He smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Missed me?"

His words seem to be too familiar to her. It's as if she already heard that line from him. Again, she could not totally remember him saying those words.

She only stared at him, her emotion-filled white eyes scrutinizing him from head to foot. She watched him as he placed a white box in the nightstand.

Although she knew that this was not the right time to inquire about him, she asked, "Who are you?" It was more of a request. Her head was filled with so many questions she wanted to throw at him.

He glanced at her and moved a little closer. Sitting at the edge of the mattress-less bed, he made sure that their noses almost brushed against each other. Then, he caressed her flawless face and leaned closer so that their lips were only a few millimeters apart.

His breath trickled her. "Don't you remember?"

Then, he pressed his lips against hers.

The moment their lips touched, she felt like a monster inside her was wailing, like her insides were churning. She doesn't want to share this moment with him. But seeing that she had no other choice, she allowed him with his desires.

It felt rather insulting… She doesn't like how it felt.

But then, she was stuck with him...

And she can't do anything about it.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

Dear Reader, _

_I know how hard it is to wait for an update so I would like to extend my heartfelt apology to you, my dear reader / reviewer. By the way, the next chapter will flash before your eyes on a Friday the 13th here in my country. A very unfortunate day, I know. Unfortunate things will happen to you on that day. You have to keep a stranger inside your dwelling place and you have to bear with her presence. Though you find it somewhat annoying, you can't do anything about it._

_Much love,_

_Kage no atsui_


	3. A Year Later

**Mending Broken Wings**

Standard disclaimers apply…

**

* * *

Chapter Two : A Year Later**

Time really flies fast. No one in this world could actually feel that time slips from his hands. And no one has the power to control it or even go against it.

It was really unbelievable how fast everything went. And it was also somehow unbelievable that a year has passed since the village, and the Hyuuga clan lost Hinata. Perhaps most of the villagers did not notice her absence. However, her team did not fail to remember that today was the very same day they lost her.

"Kiba, say something," Kurenai, their teacher, said. It was more of a command than a request. Though Shino and Kiba were already chuunins, Kurenai still guided them in their missions and stayed with them during her free time. Not that her students still need her in doing their missions.

Kiba, who was not in the mood to say anything, sipped some of the contents of his soda and shrugged. "Something."

"Hmpf," Shino muttered as he stared at the can of soda in his hands. "Funny."

An awkward silence enveloped them once again. Last year, they remembered, when Hinata was still alive, they only have this kind of silence when they were in battle or when they were sleeping. Though Hinata did not contribute much of the noise they had those days, it still seemed like everything was too silent without her. Or perhaps, everything was not and will never be the same without her.

Kiba took another sip of his soda. "I wonder how things would be like if she's still with us." Having completely consumed his soda, he crashed the can in his hands and threw it in the plastic bag which serves as their garbage bag.

"Then everything will still be the same," Kurenai answered and threw her unfinished drink in the same plastic bag. "We will still have the person who prepares our meals when we have missions. Who brings our first aid kit. And who smiles at us during rough times and says that everything's gonna be alright." She said those words with too much emotion that she did not notice the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked up in the skies and smiled at herself. "I guess Hinata-chan would not want to see us in a state like this."

Shino threw his untouched soda in their garbage bag. He doesn't have the heart to drink or eat anything if they were talking about the death of the only girl in their team. "Let's just move on without her."

Kiba lied down in the grass and looked up at the clouds. The skies of Konoha were still the same. It does not mourn with them. It still looked like the ordinary and usual sky of the village. It did not change though today was the death anniversary of one of the most special persons in their lives. It seemed as though it was telling them that the world would go on without Hinata. He badly wanted to curse the skies for mocking him.

"We have to start moving on with our lives today, aren't we?" Kurenai stood up from the ground and raised her arms in the air. She breathed a lungful of air before placing her hands on her waist. Glancing at each of the persons she was with, she noticed that nobody seemed to have heard what she said. "Come on everyone! You don't want to cry like this forever, don't you?"

Shino stood up and picked their garbage bag up. They couldn't just leave their trash there. Tsunade implemented a rule which has something to do with proper disposal of wastes. Besides, as ninjas, they should serve as good examples for the villagers. "Let's go."

Kiba mimicked his teammates and Akamaru followed suit. _We'll try to move on, Hinata. But I can't promise you that we'll be able to do it._

Without further ado, they all left the cliff side and went to the market square.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Everyone in the market square seemed to do their usual thing. The Ichiraku Ramen Bar was still filled with customers. Thus, the owners of the shop, together with his assistants, were busy cooking and serving their customers. The fruit, meat, and vegetable dealers could be heard shouting here and there, trying their best to grab the attention of buyers and bystanders. The bookstore, as usual, is empty. Only the owner and approximately three customers could be seen inside it. This was a proof that most of the residents of the village were not interested on books and other reading materials.

Everyone in Konoha lives normally. Only them, Kiba thought, lives their lives miserably because of Hinata's death.

Kiba cursed under his breath as the most painful conclusion crossed his mind. _Why can't any of these villagers notice that today is Hinata's death anniversary? Didn't almost all of them attended her funeral? Why do they act like nothing has happened? Like she's still here and living with them? Why can't they show some trace of loneliness?_ He wanted to crush every single tore in the market. He wanted to yell at everyone and tell them that they don't have the right to go on with their lives. He wanted to but he guessed that it would be the most stupid thing he could do in his entire life. He would be surely punished by the Godaime if he will do those things.

Kurenai, seeing Kiba's uneasiness, merely smiled at him and tapped his shoulder as if saying that the villagers should set a good example on him –they do their thing even without Hinata and they were capable of doing it well.

"Want some ramen?" she asked the two chuunins. She only got an absurd silence in reply. "Okay. If you're not in the mood to eat Naruto's favorite, then fine."

"Kurenai!"

The three looked at the direction from where the voice came from and saw the jounin who always has a cigarette on his mouth.

"Sake, anyone?" It was Asuma. He was holding four large bottles of rice wine. "My team doesn't want to drink these with me."

Though it was not the perfect time to celebrate, they figured out that perhaps this will be their first step to move on.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Sasuke sauntered at the now deserted streets of Konoha. It was already ten o'clock in the evening. And during this time, almost every stall and shop in the market square were closed. The streets were so quiet, save for the rustling of leaves when the cold breeze blows. A perfect time for him to have a walk.

Sasuke, being the cold hearted shinobi that he was, never learned to like the noisiness of the market ever since he lost his family. He found every lively voice of the vendors annoying. Or maybe he found everything in this world irritating since the night his whole clan vanished. It was like this time that he enjoyed walking in the grounds of Konoha. No noisy vendors. No irritating fan girls. And most specially, no Narutard and no stupid Sakura.

Probably it was his love for silence and solitude that made him dislike every moment he was with his team. Naruto being the loud mouthed dobe and Sakura being one of his bothersome fan girls. The only thing that made him excited about every meeting with his team was Kakashi. He knew he was lucky to have him as their teacher. Sasuke considered Kakashi as the strongest and most skillful jounin of Konohagakure. And he knew that the jounin had gone through with things which were almost like what he had experienced in his brother's hands. Besides, Kakashi, of all people, could help him avenge his family by teaching him all of the skills which could be of use to him once the time comes…

Amidst the piercing silence of the night, a shout from a sake shop was heard. Sasuke glanced inside the shop to see who disturbed him from his thoughts.

It was the manager of the shop. He was an old man whom Sasuke estimated to be in his late forties. The man was fat. Sasuke already sees the man's large bundle of fats (if it was possible) under his apron. He was shaking four people whom Sasuke recognized instantly.

_What in hell are they doing there?_

Kurenai, Asuma, Kiba, and Shino were sleeping soundly inside the shop. Their heads were on the wooden table.

_Eeew_… Sasuke saw the glistening saliva flowing from Kiba and Asuma's mouths. And it only made him feel… disgusted.

Shrugging off the said feeling, Sasuke continued his walk. He then decided to go to the place which would give him peace and silence. And there is only one place in Konoha which he was sure to have these qualities… The lake.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

As Sasuke's lower limbs reached his destination, he quietly sighed and allowed his dark orbs to roam around the place. Just in case something or someone dangerous is around (like his fan girls and that snake sannin). A good ninja should be ready at all times. Though the place was known to him as the most peaceful part of the village, he should always see to it that nothing will come to attack him.

Sensing another person's presence, he quickly activated his sharingan and located for the other source of chakra. He saw an outline of blue chakra just a few yards away. Slowly and quietly, he passed through the trees and bushes. Seeing his target, he immediately deactivated his sharingan.

He saw a girl who was apparently sleeping under the shades of a nearby tree. What could a girl be doing at this place in this very hour? Her back was resting on the trunk for support. She had a long ponytailed indigo hair. She also had a smooth pale skin which glowed under the heavy moonlight. The girl was wearing a long-sleeved lavender top. Though she was wearing a skirt which covered only one-fourth of her legs, a pair of black leggings covered the rest of 'the things which needs to be covered'. Meaning, the leggings reached below her knees. Though her leggings were capable of covering her skin, it was incapable of hiding the shape of her legs since they were way too tight.

As the breeze blew, her bangs fell gracefully on her face which made Sasuke stare at her even more. The way she looked was totally mesmerizing… She was like a sleeping angel who lost her way to heaven.

As he approached her, he noticed that the girl was shivering. And as he drew closer, he recognized her as the Hyuuga girl who was kidnapped and eventually _died_ a year ago.

_This… can't be… happening…_

Sasuke kneeled on one of his legs in front of her. He reached out his hand and gently lifted her chin as if to assure that he was not seeing things… That she wasn't just a dream…

As he looked unto her angelic face, he felt sure that she was real and that she was really there with him.

Slowly, she opened her pearly white eyes which glowed beautifully as it reflected the moonlight. It only made Sasuke's jaw drop. She was more beautiful when her eyes were open.

She blinked a few times as if asking Sasuke who he was and what he was doing there.

Sasuke, who was apparently mesmerized, did not notice this and continued to stare at her features. _Hyuuga Hinata._ He knew her since he was young but it was only now that he noticed how beautiful and breath taking her beauty was. Maybe it was due to her shyness and her attitude to always look down that made him miss the fact that she was good looking. Or maybe it was because of his overflowing hunger for power that made him miss the said fact.

A soft palm touched the back of his hand which was currently on her chin. For several minutes, they stayed in a state like that. Her giving him a questioning look and him staring awkwardly at her.

"Y-y-you…" Hearing her voice, he snapped back to reality.

Sasuke hastily removed his hand from her chin. He then shifted to his cold and distant self. "Hyuuga," he said her surname with distaste as though what he felt a while ago was something detestable. "If you don't want to freeze here, follow me."

She blinked a few times. She just sat there and watched him took a few steps away. "Anou…"

"I said, if you want to stay alive, follow me." With that, he continued his pace.

She completely understood what he had said earlier. What she wanted to ask him was who he was and why does he_ really_ want her to follow him. Other men may just leave her freezing in the chilly breeze. "Anou…"

_Maybe all of the residents of this village are hospitable?_

This was annoying. Her constant speaking of 'anou' got into his nerves. Perfectly.

He turned on his heel and irritably asked her, "What in hell are you waiting for?"

She reluctantly stood up and followed him. As she walked behind him, she heard him curse silently. Kami, she knew that she would be in so much trouble if she would stay with this man. If only she could run away, then she would gladly do that. But then, if she would, she will not only freeze but also be punished by _them_…

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to see her now!"

"Get out of my way."

"She's already sleeping! Disturbing her will only-!"

"Get out."

The door which leads to the Godaime's office was slammed open, finally waking the Hokage from her deep slumber. Tsunade idly rubbed her eyes. _Who in hell has the nerves to disturb her sleep?_

Three shadowy figures stood in the entrance. She recognized one of the shadows as Shizune.

Shizune was trying to stop another shadow from entering the Godaime's office.

"Didn't I tell you to make sure no one will disturb me?" Tsunade yelled angrily, her golden orbs glaring at her assistant though no one could see it due too total darkness.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama," Shizune bowed. "I tried to stop them but Sasuke-."

"So it's Uchiha, huh," Tsunade motioned her assistant to turn the lights on. "What is it that you want from me?" she asked the sole owner if sharingan in the village.

"This," mentioned the Uchiha.

As the lights turned on, realization hit Tsunade. Her eyes widened in shock and her lips trembled. _It can't be…_ "Y-you…" she stuttered as she slowly stood up from her chair. "W-why… You… H-Hinata…"

Hinata looked at the woman who had just mentioned her name and gave her the look she had just given Sasuke earlier.

_Who are these people? How did they know me? Why are they so surprised to see me?_

Moments passed before the Godaime finally had herself back. She took a breath before sitting back in her chair, thinking of the best solution she could give. She shut her eyes, concentrating on the matter. Sighing, she opened them once again to look at the Hyuuga and the Uchiha who were still at her doorway.

"What time is it, Shizune?" She did not look at her assistant. Instead, she kept her gaze at the young white eyed girl.

"It's already eleven o'clock," Shizune answered after checking her wrist watch.

"I think it is not polite to break into the Hyuuga manor at this hour," Tsunade stated, thinking hard. "And Hiashi Hyuuga is in the _Snow_ for some meeting." Smiling, she continued, "Therefore, Hinata will stay with _you_ Sasuke for tonight."

Much to Sasuke's annoyance, he saw the Naruto-like grin across the Hokage's face.

"She'll stay with you until morning comes and we could discuss this matter with some of the Hyuugas." She grinned even wider. "And don't do anything ridiculous if you don't want to be skinned by either Hiashi or Neji."

At this point, Sasuke was not entirely sure of what he really felt. Should he be annoyed because he will have to share his apartment to a stupid Hyuuga girl who could not say anything but 'anou'? Or should he be happy since he will spend the night with a girl who almost took his breath away? Nevertheless, it appears that he doesn't have any choice to choose from. The Godaime's words were considered as laws and no one should go against those laws.

As a result, Sasuke took the girl to his humble apartment and let her stay for the night.

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

Author's Note: Err… I've committed something really bad last time… I forgot to acknowledge ishy for beta reading the second chapter. (thanks a lot ishy!!!)**

Thank you for reading… Can you please leave a review? Please?

It's already 11:57 pm. And I'm really sleepy. Zzzz… Good night everyone!


	4. Forgotten

_**Mending Broken Wings**_

Standard disclaimers apply…

**Sui's note:** 3000 hits. 24 favs. 47 alerts. People! I'm not going to bite you if you'll leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter Three : Forgotten**

After walking for what seemed like hours, the two –Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga- stopped in front of a very small, gray and plain looking… apartment? Well, if you can really call it that way.

Sasuke's apartment looked somewhat odd to Hinata. It had a single wooden door and as said earlier, it was way too small.

As the two of them entered the dull-colored dwelling place of the Uchiha, Hinata noted that instead of eerie looking candles and torches, it had bulbs as sources of light. Though only one room held the bed, dining table, couch, refrigerator, and kitchen wares, at least, she thought, there were some pieces of furniture. Very much unlike the snake sannin's hide out which has multiple cells for his prisoners, a very few household pieces which you could almost count with your fingers, and a very long dark corridor.

Sasuke stepped back after opening the door to let her in. Not that he was trying to look like a gentle man. He did that not for the sake of making a good first impression but to lock the door once both of them are inside. He could not let any of his troublesome fan girls break into his apartment and steal anything. He learned that lesson when he left the door open to allow fresh air to come in after spraying insect repellant before going to the training grounds. He thought the people of Konoha were afraid of him since he was the only Uchiha who survived Itachi's power. But he proved himself wrong when he saw that some of his pictures and boxers were missing.

Damn those fan girls! They could risk their lives just to get his stuff!

He sighed. Hopefully this girl will not attempt to grab his boxers or his pictures. He would surely kill her once he found out that she has the intention to touch his things. Especially his personal belongings.

She looked around the strange looking place, her white eyes widening in amazement. The house would obviously look normal for anyone who lived 'normally', but for someone like her who lived in one of the most unnerving place on earth with one of the most dangerous and deadliest people, Sasuke's humble apartment would seem… funny.

Kami. This place is really different from where she lived for one whole year of her life.

"Y-your name's S-Sasuke… R-r-right?" she asked, finally breaking the silence which was between them even before they started walking to this apartment.

She was standing near the couch, which was actually just a few footsteps away from the door so she has to turn around to look at him. And she did.

He locked the door behind him and unintentionally gazed at her.

_Pretty…_

He muttered a 'yeah' and slowly paced toward his bed which was placed at the far end of the room near the only window.

"Umm… Y-You're U-Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked once again, her eyes staring at the fan printed behind his black shirt.

…_But irritating._

He turned on his heel and looked at her straight in the eyes, annoyance eminent in his expression.

_Has she gone insane? Or is she really this stupid? Can't she see the Uchiha symbol at my back? Aren't we classmates back at the Academy? She was only gone for one year! How could she forget who I am?_

_Hell. This girl is rather annoying. She is just like any other girl. But she's a little more infuriating than them._

He turned his back on her and climbed up his bed. This girl was not worthy of his precious attention.

When the blanket was already draped upon his form, he said, "If you want to sleep, sleep on the couch."

Only his raven hair was visible for her to see since he covered his entire body with the blanket and faced the wall instead of her.

_Is his name Uchiha Sasuke? Is he the Sasuke whom they told her? Is he?_

She wanted to ask him these questions but something inside her told her that he was not in the mood to answer such queries. Silently, she sat herself at the long blood red couch. She sighed.

She needed to know if he really is Uchiha Sasuke. She has to know if she still wants to live…

_Orochimaru-sama…_

Oh, how he would love to kill her if she failed… How he would love to rip every flesh of her if this mission will not be successful... He would surely do to her what he does with his prisoners.

She panted as sweat grazed the sides of her face and goosebumps appeared in her skin.

Suddenly, the warmth inside Sasuke's apartment was replaced with a deadly chill. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and closed her eyes.

She will not be a failure.

She will not die.

She will make sure of that.

This mission will be successful.

Silence.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

The sun was already shining brightly outside when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

He was nowhere to be found.

_Where is he?_

She took notice of the stream of sunlight coming from the windows, and she found it…

_Beautiful._

It was actually her first time to see sunlight after a year of being kept inside that dark and stinking hide out of Orochimaru. The only light she was capable of seeing were the ones coming from candles, torches and computers.

She really missed a lot of things during her stay there…

She stood up from the couch and walked towards his bed. The bed was already fixed; the blanket was folded and the plain blue bed sheet was stretched to the sides so that no crease was to be seen in the surface of the cot.

She never thought men could actually be as tidy as women… Especially someone like him who looked as though he had nothing to care for.

Unconsciously, she climbed the bed. She gazed at the nature outside the window like a child who seemed to be too occupied by everything outside. It looked as if she was astonished at seeing the light coming from the sun. She felt as though she was in dream land. Everything looked new and stunning to her. And amazing and wonderful as well. There were really loads of nice things she hadn't seen for a year.

Before she could totally entertain herself by opening the window and stepping out of the house, the door creaked open. She turned her head to see who entered the room. It was him. Sasuke. He was slightly panting. His black shirt as well as his face was drenched in sweat. Before doing anything, he eyed her (or maybe his bed).

She looked down as if to verify something. She saw that the bed sheet was crumpled under her knees. She hung her head, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks. This was totally… embarrassing.

She hastily climbed down from the bed and tried to quickly fix the mess she has done. "I-I'll fix it."

"Just leave it." Sasuke said icily and walked to wards the fridge.

She shuddered and looked at him. "I- I- I…" She was about to apologize for what she did. However, her tongue would not permit her to do so.

Sasuke grabbed a box of milk from the refrigerator and drank straight from the container. He shrugged and made his way to his wardrobe.

"Fix yourself."

He pulled a black shirt which was identical to the one he was currently wearing from the closet. It also had a print of fan at its back.

She blinked.

_He doesn't have any other style of shirt?_

She seemed not to have understood what he had said so he repeated, "Fix yourself. We have to go to Tsunade's office."

"H-hai." As if snapping back to reality, she quickly stood up and did what she has to do.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

"I cannot make any decision for Hinata-sama's case."

_Hinata… sama?_

"I am not in the position to do that."

Tsunade shrugged. Her fingers were intertwined, her chin placed on them with her elbow resting against her wooden desk. Her eyes were tightly closed. This was what she does every time she tries to make a decision. A very hard decision.

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa which was placed at the wall near the door. His eyes were closed as well, however, he was not thinking hard like the Hokage. He just did that because he was not in the mood to listen. Why would he listen, anyway? His presence was not even needed here though the old hag insisted him to stay.

_Damn old woman._

Hinata was sitting at the chair on the left side of the Godaime's desk. She was silent though several questions were roaming inside her head. She couldn't help but wonder why the Hokage and 'the other person' in the room were making such a fuss about her.

_I wonder who they are…_

The other man inside the room was someone whom Hinata could hardly recognize. He was sitting at the chair opposite to her. His age could be told by simply looking at the wrinkles on his face, the whiteness of his hair, and the soft voice which seem to trail off every moment. Like Hinata, he also had those powerful white eyes. Though the real heiress of the Hyuuga clan could not fathom who he was, she felt as though she was somewhat related to him.

Probably because of his eyes.

Hinata eyed the elder; her snow white orbs seemed to be searching for an answer.

_Who is he? Why does he have the same eyes as mine?_

However, the elder seemed not to notice. Or if not, seemed not to care. She was the weak heiress. The failure. Why should he care, anyway? Besides, her own father despises her so why does he have to mind her?

_Poor pathetic Hinata…_

"I am not in the position to decide the right thing to do with the heiress." He repeated.

Hinata glanced at the elder. She seemed not to comprehend his statement well.

_Heiress?_

_Who is the heiress?_

_I thought they were talking about me… But now… It was the heiress…_

She sighed. This meeting mystifies her. First, the old man who has the same eyes as hers calls her Hinata_-sama_. Then, he speaks of an heiress.

Can he make his statements a bit clearer for her?

She knew that it all made sense but she couldn't get the connection between calling her Hinata_-sama_ and the heiress. Also, she couldn't get the point why Tsunade-sama, the respected Hokage of Konoha, has to confront this man about her _case_.

Who are they to decide for her life? Who are they to manipulate it? Do they even have the right to do such thing?

"So what do you want to do with her then?" Tsunade asked, finally opening her eyes. "You could not just leave her."

"I guess it would be better if she'll stay with the Uchiha for the mean time. And we'll inform Hiashi-sama about this. We could only make our move once he tells us what to do with her." The elder answered and decided that the conversation was finally over. He stood up from his chair and turned to leave when he heard her say something so strange.

"Hiashi… sama?"

The moment the old Hyuuga mentioned the name 'Hiashi-sama', Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. The name sounded… familiar. But then, she could not remember who Hiashi-sama was or even how he looked like.

_Hiashi-sama…_

She was not entirely sure of what she really felt when she heard that name. Nervous? Loneliness? Pain? Whatever she felt, she knew that it was not something good.

All eyes turned to her direction.

_What did she just say?_

_Hiashi-sama?_

A person could easily decipher what she meant by her expression. She looked as though she was questioning the elder who Hiashi-sama was.

Sasuke eyed her. _So that's why she asked me if I am Uchiha Sasuke. So that's why she couldn't remember…_

The Hokage and the elder looked at the Hyuuga heiress suspiciously.

_What does she mean by that?_

_Has she forgotten that Hiashi-sama was her father?_

…_Or was she playing tricks?_

The second option was obviously impossible. They both knew that Hinata was not the type to do such ridiculous thing. She was way too shy and modest to do that. But… What could be the reason behind this sudden outburst?

Before the Hyuuga elder could actually step out of the Hokage's office, he turned around and faced their clan's rightful heiress. He stared at her as if to trace any sign of mischief in her face. The heiress was a bad liar anyway.

"Hinata-sama…"

Her expression showed genuine enthusiasm to know who Hiashi-sama was. It was too obvious that she was neither lying nor playing games.

_What's wrong with her?_

Before he could formulate a conclusion about Hinata's strange actions, the door slammed open. Good thing he had walked a few steps away from it, because if he did not, he would have flown straight to the opposite wall due to the excessive force the 'visitor' had applied on the entrance.

Kurenai came running from the doorway, her messy black hair flowing behind her. "H- H- Hinata?" She was panting. She clutched her chest in a futile attempt to stop herself from breathing hard. She stared at the young white-eyed girl who was currently sitting on a chair near the Hokage's desk. Tears clung on her lashes as realization dawned on her.

Though her head pounded with headache due to the hangover she had after drinking sake, she still managed to go to Tsunade's office after hearing from Shizune that Hinata was back. At first, she thought someone was playing a prank and used a transformation jutsu to copy Hinata's appearance. Either way, it seemed as though her only choice was to go straight to the Hokage's office. If the Hinata Shizune was talking about was an imposter, she will make sure that she'll beat the crap out of that bitch or bastard who dared to use Hinata's name and looks. But in case it was Hinata, which was ninety-nine percent not viable, she was not sure of what she could possibly do.

Squeal? Jump because of too much joy? Go hysterically wild? Cry like any other idiot?

The possibilities were… endless

She might do something she hasn't done in her entire life.

_Just in case Hinata was really… alive._

"Hinata-chan, is that you?" she managed to ask albeit she was out of breath. Heart pounding in her chest, she continued, "Tell me it's you. Tell me it's really you."

Hinata stared back at the red eyed woman with her eyes widened in both shock and surprise. This woman, like the name Hiashi-sama, seemed to be too memorable to her. It felt as if she held something in this lady close to her heart.

_Who is she?_

_How did she know my name?_

It seems Konoha has a lot in store for her. Probably this village could help her solve her memory's puzzle… Help her find her lost pieces…

_But Kabuto told her that…_

Sasuke, who had been silent all throughout this meeting, felt somehow disgusted at the way Yuuhi Kurenai displayed all her thoughts and emotions. How could she? Didn't she think that some people might make fun of her because of this oh so dramatic scene?

Girls are really one silly equation which could be so hard to solve. (In Shikamaru's version: "Girls are really troublesome.")

"Yeah, she's your student." His voice was still colder than ice. Keh. Knowing the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. What would anyone expect anyway?

Tears of too much happiness fell from her eyes as she fingered the smooth pale skin of the only kunoichi in her team. She stared at those widened white orbs. Kurenai mused that not one of the Hyuuga family has the same eyes as hers. Every Hyuuga has eyes which were devoid of any emotion except her.

"Hinata…"

Kurenai did what she never thought she could do. She squeezed her student with her arms.

Hinata's chin was resting against one of Kurenai's broad shoulders, her eyes glued on the ceiling. She could feel the dampness of the portion of her clothing which covered her right shoulder.

_Was she… crying? Why would this woman cry for her?_

Kurenai smiled to herself and whispered, "I'm glad you're back."

Sasuke hissed. He could not take this too much display of motherly affection. It only made him wish that Itachi spared their mother's life.

Tsunade, on the other hand, felt something not really good inside her. She knew how much Kurenai loved her female student. She witnessed how the jounin went in and out of the village hospital because of suddenly fainting (she was skipping meals). How her eyes became too swollen, puffy, and red… How she paled… How her missions failed… How she deprived herself of any luxury… She did almost everything unhealthy because of what happened to her student.

The Godaime knew that the lady jounin was too happy to be informed that Hinata was alive and back. But she doesn't know how Kurenai would feel once she knew that Hinata has forgotten everything –even her own father. How Kurenai would feel once Hinata says-

"Wh- who are you?"

Kurenai's eyes widened. _Who am I?_ She unwrapped Hinata from her tight embrace and slowly backed off. She stared hard unto Hinata's eyes, her mouth slightly gaping.

Tsunade looked away. She couldn't take it. Kurenai loved Hinata like she was her own daughter. Now that Hinata was back –but could not remember her- how would she feel?

The Hyuuga elder bowed his head, trying not to look at the reunited 'mother and child'. Hiashi has always mistreated his first born; he wondered how the head of their clan would feel once he knew that his own daughter could not remember anything about him. Would it break his heart?

Unbelieving her own ears, Kurenai pretended not to have heard clearly what Hinata had just said. She smiled through her tears and said, "G- gomen, Hinata-chan. I think I haven't heard you quite well." She hoped against all hopes that she heard Hinata's statement wrongly.

_Tell me everything's alright._

Hinata looked down as if finding something interesting about her black sandals. Though she has forgotten everything in her life, she was still sensitive about other people's feelings. At least, she didn't lose that trait of hers.

The Hyuuga lady clutched her pants. She felt sorry and guilty for the beautiful red eyed crying woman… She wanted to tell her that it was nothing, that she could just forget about what she said. But then, she wanted to know everything about her past life. She has to find the lost pieces of her memory and it seemed as though staying in Konoha and talking to its people could help her a lot in obtaining her memories back.

Even though Kabuto told her that these people were the ones who attempted to kill her mercilessly.

"Ano… Who are you?"

Kurenai's heart sunk. After a year of living in so much pain and sadness, this was what she got? Instead of feeling happy about Hinata's return, she felt as though the heavens have taken all of her hopes of living in peace with Hinata once again.

She didn't really know what she'll do now. Shout 'why I'm your teacher!' and pretend Hinata was just trying to pull a prank on her? Slap her student in the face for her rudeness? Shake her so that she would remember her?

Despite the numerous options she had, the only thing she was capable of doing was to mutter-

"Hinata… Why?"

Sasuke mumbled a 'che' and decided that he could care less about anyone's feelings.

The elder coughed a few times and dismissed himself. Somehow, he knew that his presence was no longer needed.

"Kurenai," Tsunade called and carefully chose the words that she would tell the jounin. "Hinata has just returned last night. Why not let her rest for a while?"

Kurenai nodded and left the room. Perhaps Hinata was just tired. She has to leave her and let her rest.

She silently sighed. Hopefully all her student needed was some rest.

When Kurenai was finally out of earshot, Tsunade spoke, "Uchiha, looks like you have to take her home again."

Sasuke grunted and wore his usual scowl.

Tsunade added with a grin, "Remember, take her _home_, not _bed_."

_To be continued... (If i feel like it.)

* * *

_

**Sui's note:** Okay. I have to leave you here folks. Until next time (if there is a next time)!!! Bye!

Please leave a review before leaving this page.

Oh. I forgot. You may point out my mistakes if you want to… I'll be happy to repost this chapter for you.


	5. Sasuke, are you peeping?

**Mending Broken Wings**

_Standard disclaimer apply…_

Sui- This is the shortest chapter!!! OMG. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter Four : Sasuke, are you peeping?**

It was already half passed six in the afternoon when they –with the help of servants from the Hyuuga family- finished loading up his, or rather _their_ apartment. Knowing the richest clan in the village, they filled the rooms with expensive things.

_Nothing less for the heiress._ Sasuke thought as he watched every white eyed servant leave _their_ place. _Or maybe they're just putting up a show for people to see the Hyuuga Lord's love for his first-born. _He smirked. That's probably the reason why they spent so much now.

He found Hinata in the room opposite to his. The door was lightly ajar so he caught a glimpse of her bedroom. Of course, her bedroom was larger than his. It was filled with a queen sized bed, an extremely large closet, and some unnecessary furniture. The floor was completely covered with a pale yellow carpet.

He sighed.

They didn't want to take her from him… Obviously because she was the unwanted daughter and heiress. The clan would probably prefer her dead than alive.

For the first time in his life, he had something to thank for. And that was not to belong in the Hyuuga clan.

He decided to leave her alone when suddenly something caught his eyes.

She unzipped her jacket to reveal a black mesh shirt that was practically used as an undershirt.

Sasuke saw the perfection of her body because of her see-though undershirt. He thought he was slightly chubby and flat but now, Hinata proved him wrong. Like every woman, she had curves of her own.

Quite oblivious to the attention she was getting from her roommate, Hinata took the mesh shirt off her, leaving her with nothing but her bra and pants. She walked to the mirror to look at herself. Then, he removed the last piece of clothing that covered her top.

Sasuke bit his lip.

_This is wrong…_

He watched as she placed a hand between her matured breasts. She was like massaging something between them, but he couldn't see.

She was flawless and slightly muscular… In other words, perfect for his taste. And the long hair was a plus.

_I shouldn't be thinking of dirty things… I'm an avenger… Not an average hentai-lover._

He closed his eyes like it was needed for him to concentrate.

_But I'm still a man… Watching her undress herself wouldn't do anything on my ego. It's alright Sasuke._

When he opened his eyes to look at the topless Hyuuga, he was caught breathless when he realized that she was already facing the door –exposing her breasts to his eyes.

Blood started to flow down his nostrils as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

_Oh Kami._

He sniffed.

_This is wrong… WRONG!_

"S- Sasuke-san, i- is that y- you?"

He gasped. _She caught me peeping at her! What should I do?_

Quickly, Hinata replaced all her clothes back. When she went to heck if somebody was in front of her door, she found no one.

_Kabuto?_


End file.
